Infinite Awakenings
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward have overcome the odds and faced more than most, yet their love has never been stronger. This is the continuation of their story. Fourth story in the Awakenings Saga. Rated MA, AH, and the same coupling as in LA, SA, and EA.
1. Prelude

—PRELUDE—

"You are going to be late," Carlisle chimed.

I smiled and looked at him. He was standing in the doorway between our offices with a playful grin on his lips. Almost a month had passed since we'd found ourselves standing on the warm sand on Ilha Grande for his wedding, and I'd never seen him happier than he was right now.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. I've just gotta finish these reports."

"Or," he said, pushing away from the doorjamb and walking to my desk, "you can let me finish them for you."

Sighing, I placed my hands on my desk and pushed my chair back, standing up. "If you insist."

"You're not gonna fight me?" He laughed.

"Nope," I giggled. "I learned a long time ago, Carlisle, that I need your help too much to fight you."

"I still need you, too. You know that, don't you?" he asked, suddenly becoming serious.

Nodding, I walked around my desk and placed my hand on his chest, leaned up on my tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. "I do. Keep my company safe while I'm gone, okay?"

"I will," he murmured, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my neck.

There would have a time in my life when having Carlisle that close to me would have seemed odd and awkward, but not anymore. Not after we spent two days in Hell, and every day since trying to put our lives back together. The road hadn't been easy or fun, but we'd come out the other end alive and that's all that mattered to me.

"Go before I change my mind and make you do your own work," he snickered.

"Yes, sir," I scoffed, pulling away from him. "I'm a phone call away."

Carlisle kissed my forehead. "Me, too."

Grabbing my purse from my desk, I gave him another grateful smile before leaving him in my office. I closed the door behind me, leaning against it and taking a deep breath. Irrational, but I was nervous about the trip Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were going on. Not because of their expectations of me, but because we were going back to Forks, Washington.

"Hey, you about ready?" Jasper asked as he and Edward came out of his office, hands clenched together and a satisfied smile on their faces. I had the sneaking suspicion that they'd made the most out of their time inside.

I nodded. "Yep. Just left Carlisle with the last of my work. Alice ready?"

"I am," she sang, and I looked over to see her walking down the hallway toward me with her purse in her hands and a grin on her face. "Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here!"

I laughed, trying to stifle my nerves. It was irrational to be scared, but I was. I hadn't been back to Forks since the night Kelly Novak held me, Edward, and Ben at gun point in her insane quest to force Ben and Angela to love her. Not only that, but we were leaving our children with Charlie, Renee, Peter, and Charlotte for four days while we made the trip, and I didn't like the idea of leaving Mackenzie, Whitley, Jackson, Edison, or Savannah behind. But, with the exception of Savannah, they all had school. It had been hard enough to get the school to excuse to their absence for their grandparents' wedding. All the kids had to do special reports on something unique to the island. Kids just didn't get to be kids anymore.

"Stop thinking so hard," Edward murmured, sliding his arms around me while we waited for the elevator.

"I'm trying," I whispered.

"We know you're scared, but it's going to be okay. The kids will be safe. Everyone will be working together to make sure that nothing happens to them," Jasper added, wrapping his arms around me and Edward from behind him, resting his chin on Edward's shoulder.

I nodded. "I know."

"And Kelly Novak is not going to come anywhere near you," Alice said, joining our embrace. "I called Jack," She smiled when Edward and Jasper growled, "and he has promised me that she hasn't been back to Forks in over a year. Her parole officer told him that she's in New Jersey, working in some dump off the freeway. She can't hurt you again."

Once again, I nodded. "I know."

"Do you trust us to keep you safe?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do," I replied with a sigh. "It's just hard to go back there. I know we need to, for Seth, but Forks has never been a good place for me. First when Charlie, Renee, William, and Catherine disowned me and Alice for loving each other and you two, then Kelly . . ." I trailed off as I shook my head. "I'll go back there because it's for Seth, and lord knows he's always been there when I needed him. But I'm scared. I — I don't want to get lost again, not after I've worked so hard to get my life back. Going to Ilha Grande last month was hard enough, and that place is magical for me."

A dark look filled Alice's eyes, but she shook it off and smiled. "Like we were on the island, we're going to be holding you tight in Forks, baby. We're not going anywhere, Bella. Not ever."

"I know," I whimpered, feeling my eyes fill up with tears.

The doors to the elevator slid open and the four of us laughed as we stepped inside. The heaviness of our moment long forgotten as the doors closed behind us. In my heart, I knew they were right. I just needed my heart and my head to come to an understanding.

—IA—

Two hours later, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I were standing in line, getting ready to board our flight from Los Angeles to Forks. Though I'd come very far over the last few years, I still found it hard to be around a lot of people. The fear that one of them would take a smile or look the wrong way and attack me was hard to overcome. Silly? Perhaps but I've been through too much to be complacent now.

"You know," Jasper whispered, pressing his lips against the outer shell of my ear, "we might need to check out the bathroom on the plane."

I shivered, a common reaction when Jasper was close to me. Based on the chuckle that came out of his mouth, he not only knew it, but enjoyed it, too. "Oh, really? Why?"

"You fucking know why," he growled, nipping at my ear.

I moaned.

"I feel this need to touch you," he added, placing his hands on my hips. I darted my eyes around, making sure that nobody was staring at us. They weren't, but the paranoid part of me still worried. "Bella."

"What?" I murmured, leaning into him. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my back through the thick, khaki pants he was wearing and the thin, silk blouse I wore.

"Can I touch you?" he whispered, tightening his grip on my hips.

"Depends," I moaned, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of me right now. But we couldn't, not with the line slowly shifting toward the gate. In front of us, Edward and Alice had their arms wrapped around one another, the two of them smirking at the two of us.

"On what?" he asked, gently grinding himself against me.

"On where you're touching me," I mumbled.

Jasper groaned, but before he could say anything, it was Edward and Alice's turn to hand their tickets over to the flight attendant standing next to the gate. The short, slightly plumpy blond gave Edward a look over before smiling and grabbing his ticket, purposely letting her fingers graze over his. Edward rolled his eyes and tightened his arm around Alice, who glared the ever loving fuck out her as she thrust her ticket at the woman.

"Thank you," Alice snarled, and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. I had no doubt that if that woman flirted with any of us, Alice would have her on her ass, but she was too cute when she got jealous.

Behind me, Jasper laughed into my hair. "She's sexy as fuck when she gets like that."

"That she is," I agreed as the two of us stepped up to the flight attendant. Her eyes flittered from Edward to Jasper, and once again, she made her ogling clear and intentional. "Here," I snapped, nearly throwing my ticket at her.

"Thanks," she muttered, her cheeks flushing with her embarrassment. And I almost felt sorry for her. Almost because when she looked back at Jasper, she looked straight down at the bulge caused by his hard cock.

My hand twitched at my side and I resisted the urge to grab Jasper's cock and claim it as my own. However, Jasper cleared his throat and gently nudged me after Edward and Alice, who were waiting for us. Glaring at her first, I walked over to them.

"Bitch be trying to ogle what's mine," I mumbled, causing Edward, Jasper, and Alice to laugh.

"She can ogle all she wants, baby, but we're yours," Edward said, leaning around Alice and kissing me.

Behind us, I heard a gasp and turned to find the flight attendant watching the man who was holding Alice but kissing me. I smirked and winked at her, causing my lovers to laugh again. Sliding my arm around Alice's waist, I pulled her out of Edward's arms and led her through the tunnel, knowing full well that the flight attendant was watching.

"Baby, you're horrible," Alice snickered, sliding her arm under mine and nestling herself against mine.

"Not what you said last night." I slid my hand to the top of her ass, smirking when I heard Edward and Jasper moan behind us. "Or this morning."

Alice inhaled a sharp breath before we walked past the flight attendant direction passengers to their seats. Our seats were half way up the plane, but luckily we'd managed to get four seats together, something that hadn't been easy to obtain. The man disbursing our tickets didn't seem to understand that the four of us wanted to sit together. It wasn't until Edward placed one hand on the counter and told him that he'd like to sit next to his lovers, and then pointed to each of us that he seemed to understand. The man, who couldn't have been much older than nineteen or twenty, shifted his attention between the four of us, noticed the way Jasper was nearly groping mine and Alice's tits as he held us against him, and agreed.

Edward and Jasper stowed mine and Alice's carry-on bags in the overhead compartment before dragging us into our seats, sitting with Edward by the window, Alice next to him, me beside her, and Jasper on my left. As we settled in and buckled our seatbelts, the rest of the passengers filled in around us, looking over at us with a mixture of smiles and grimaces on their faces. While I'd stopped caring what people thought of me or my relationships with my husbands and wife, I still didn't like being at the center of attention.

Alice reached over and slipped her hand into mine. When I turned to her, she had a smirk on his lips. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, but I knew there was something on her mind.

"Ali, tell me," I demanded.

"Nope," she quipped, bringing my hand up to her lips.

"Why not?"

This time when she lifted her focus to mine, there was a gleam in her eyes, the same one that I saw when we were fifteen years old and lying on my bed after catching Emmett and Rose fucking in her pool house. It was a look that had my pussy tingling and my heart racing.

"Because I'd rather show you," she purred.

I opened my mouth one, twice, and a third time, but I couldn't find the words. Before I could, the plane started pulling away from the gate and the flight attendants began to their presentation over flight safety. With a satisfied smile on her face, Alice turned and faced the front, leaving me sitting there with a blush heating my face. The damn woman knew just how to get me riled up. It was just one of the things I loved the most about her.

Twenty minutes later, we were airborne. Alice unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, stepping past me and Jasper but making sure to shove her ass in our faces. Turning back to us, she reached across Jasper, who moaned, and stroked my cheek. "I'm feeling the need to . . . freshen up. Want to join me?"

"Yes," I breathed, wanting nothing more than to be nestled between her legs and tasting her on my tongue.

Her smile widened. "Two minutes, baby. Don't keep me waiting."

I nodded my head, feeling like a fifteen year old girl sneaking out of my parents' house again. Turning, she walked toward the back of the plane, swaying her hips from side to side with seduction. Barely a minute went by before I was on my feet and chasing after her. In my wake, I heard Jasper and Edward laughing at my eagerness. But I didn't care. Alice was my lover.

—IA—

By the time our flight landed at the Forks Airport, all four of us had rejoined the Mile High Club: first me and Alice and then Edward and Jasper. Needless to say, we'd drawn the attention of almost everyone on the plane, including more than a couple disapproving glares from the flight attendants. I didn't care, though. My lovers knew I was terrified of going back to Forks and were doing everything they could to keep me from losing my sanity.

Grabbing our carry-on bags, we disembarked the plane, ignoring the scowls coming from the flight crew and walked off the place, through the tunnel, and into the terminal. Just as I expected, Seth, Tanya, Ben, and Angela were waiting for us at the baggage claim. With their arms wrapped around each other, the four of them stood proudly in the middle of the Forks Airport, not caring that people were staring at them.

Seth tilted his head back, giving me his signature smirk, and I laughed as I broke away from my lovers, running over and jumping into his arms. Tanya, Ben, Angela, Edward, Jasper, and Alice laughed, but they also knew how important Seth was to me. He'd been one of the truest friends I'd never had, always being there to defend my honor or just let me rant and rave. There had been a time when I struggled to be around anyone and Seth was there for me.

"Look at you!" he howled.

I squealed when Seth picked me up and spun me around. "Stop!"

"Sorry," he laughed, setting me back on my feet. "You look happy."

"I am happy."

"Oh, I can tell," he scoffed, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

My cheeks heated, which caused everyone to snicker under their breath. Yeah, my active sex drive wasn't a secret to anyone — friends or family. But after having my world torn to pieces when Demetri Romanoff and his sister Kayla kidnapped and raped me and Carlisle, I nearly gave up on having a life with the people I'd fallen in love with so passionately. Now, ten years later, and they still had the ability to make me blush.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I mumbled.

"Hey, quit hogging her!" Tanya whined, nearly elbowing her husband out of the way and hugging me.

"Babe!" Seth protested, but allowed his wife to take me into her embrace.

"I've missed you, Bella!" Tanya giggled. She stepped back, placing her hands on my shoulders. "How's the hip?"

I rolled my eyes. "Same as it was a month ago. Perfectly fine."

"Good," she said with a smile.

Turning to Angela and Ben, I laughed as I hugged the two of them. They'd been mine and Alice's oldest friends, really the only two people in Forks that we trusted with almost everything. Everything but the love Alice and I felt for each other. Though, they knew — always knew — but never judged us. Unlike so many people in this town, including our parents, Ben and Angela never made Alice and I feel that our love was wrong.

"Where's Caleb?" I asked, looking around for their son.

"He went camping with his best friend and his family," Angela said, giving me a look. "Matthew isn't allowed at our house, so he goes with them a lot."

"His parents don't approve of your relationship?" I asked as Edward, Alice, and Jasper sighed. We'd run into this problem a few times since the girls started school. Most parents didn't care, but there were a few who made their feelings painfully clear. Now that Edison and Jackson were in Pre-K, we were preparing for even more criticism, but vowed to make sure our children never doubted for a moment that we were in love with each other.

"No," Ben answered, sliding his arm around Angela. "Matthew is new this year. His father is the new preacher at the Baptist church, and well, he's made it clear that he doesn't support our 'alternative' lifestyle, as he refers to it. But he doesn't hold it against Caleb, so he's allowed at their house."

"Caleb doesn't understand why his parents disapprove. I think he goes over there in hopes of educating Matthew's parents, but we all know that won't be easy," Tanya added.

"No, it won't," Edward said, placing his hand on the small of my back. "But if anyone can, it's Caleb."

With a sign and a nod, everyone agreed.

Grabbing our luggage off the carrousel, we followed Seth, Tanya, Ben, and Angela out to their cars. Somehow, the eight of us managed to squeeze into their suburban, though it was a tight fit. Jasper took advantage of just how close I was to him and 'accidently' grabbed my boob. Ten minutes later, Seth pulled up in front of one of two houses that sat on the large river-front property on the outskirts of Forks.

As we climbed out, I wrapped my arms around my torso and studied the large house in front of me. The large, Victorian style house had been the first plans I'd ever drawn at Berkeley. I'd designed it in hopes that one day my parents would live there, but after my accident, they'd moved to L.A. and the house had sat vacant until Seth, Angela, Tanya, and Ben bought it from them. While I was glad for my friends, I hated that my parents couldn't live there. For far too long our relationship had been bumpy. I'd spent the majority of my life feeling like I didn't belong in my family. I didn't think I was as beautiful as Rose, or as perfect or as wanted. It wasn't until after Alice and I met Jasper and Edward that we had the strength to be honest about who we were, how we felt about each other. And even then, Charlie, Renee, William, and Catherine hadn't been supportive. They'd pushed us away, while making it clear they were ashamed of us.

Then, on Thanksgiving, Esme dragged us back to Forks, forced us to sit down and hash things out. While Charlie, William, and Catherine came around, almost begging me and Alice to forgive them, Renee just couldn't seem to get past the fact that I needed Alice. For a month I tried to be patient with her, tried to give her the time she needed to accept that Alice was the woman I was in love with, that Edward and Jasper were the men who made me happy. I was ready to give up when she and Charlie showed up at my office one day.

It felt like we stood there, staring at each other for a lifetime before my mother opened her arms and beckoned me to her. It was the first time I remember ever feeling like my mother really loved me. I pulled her into my office and showed her the plans for this house, shared that part of my life with her. For the first time, Renee told me she was proud of me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, sliding her arms around me and laying her head on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Just . . . reminiscing, I guess."

"Over good times?"

"Some of it," I replied, looking over at her. "Like the night our senior prom."

Alice's eyes flew open. "Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that!"

"What happened the night of the prom?" Angela asked, making us aware that everyone was watching us.

"Bella and I had just broken up with Jack and Owen, and had gone to the prom together. But, because it was totally lame, we persuaded Old Man Keller to sell us a bottle of vodka and came out here. We got drunk off our asses, went skinny dipping, and proceeded to fuck each other's brains in the backseat of my car."

Edward and Jasper moaned, a common reaction when they heard stories about how Alice and I ate each other out as young, teenage girls. But it was Seth and Ben's reactions that caused us all to laugh. Their eyes widened and each of them tried to discreetly adjust themselves, but they weren't able to hide it.

"Come on, pervs," Tanya snickered, grabbing Ben's hand and giving it a tug. "We all know that Bella and Alice eating pussy is hot. Can we go inside now?"

Once again laughing and agreeing, we headed inside. A feeling of unease washed over me, but I did my best to push it back.

—IA—

I woke up early the next morning and carefully slipped out of the arms of my lovers. Being quiet, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make some coffee, but was surprised to see Seth sitting at the breakfast table with a large set of plans in front of him.

"How many times have you looked at those?" I asked.

He smiled and tilted his head back, looking at me. "A million."

I nodded and picked up a coffee cup from the counter, pouring myself a cup before sitting down across from him. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Nah," he lied, shifting his eyes back to the plans.

"I'd be scared shitless," I murmured, causing him to look up at me again. "All those people staring at me? Expecting me to say something witty? Talk about pressure."

"Gee, when you put it like that," he groused. "Honestly, I'm not even sure why they're giving me the damn award."

"How about because you're brilliant? And amazing? And deserving?" I offered. I expected him to laugh or something, but he didn't. Seth frowned. I leaned over and placed my hand on top of his. "What's going on, Seth?"

"Leah called me yesterday," he murmured. "My mom is sick. Liver Cancer."

"Oh, Seth, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Leah wasn't supposed to tell me but she didn't want my mom to die without me knowing," he said, trying to sound like it didn't bother him, but I knew it did.

Sue Clearwater hadn't made her disapproval of Tanya, Ben, and Angela a secret. Not only had her son betrayed his 'people' by marrying a white woman, but then he had the audacity to become a well-rounded sinner by engaging in immoral sexual relationships with Ben and Angela. Her words, not mine. Of course it didn't help that Seth kept his relationship with Ben and Angela a secret from his mom for the better part of their first year together. But when Sue and Leah, Seth's older sister, traveled to Forks for Christmas, they discovered there was more to Seth and Tanya's friendship with Ben and Angela than met the eye. Sue gave Seth an ultimatum: her and Leah, or Ben, Angela, and Tanya. Seth chose his lovers, something his mother vowed never to forgive. She and Leah left.

"I hadn't heard from my sister in over two years, Bella, and when she calls, it's just to tell me that my mom is dying. What am I supposed to do with that information? Go back to L.A.? Try to make things right with them?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "Is that what you feel you should do?"

Seth sighed, twisting his hand around so that his fingers were wrapped around mine. "No. When I came out, for the lack of a better word, my mom made it clear that she would never accept me, Tanya, Ben, Angela, or Caleb. I love them, Bella. But I've missed my mom. She used to be this amazing woman to me, always so strong and tough. She raised me and Leah on her own, but she can't love my family. Ben, Ang, and T are the loves of my life. And Caleb is my son. I can't give them up, not just because she can't get her head out of her ass and see that they make me happy."

"I wish I knew what to tell you. We're lucky. Our parents understand the love we share," I told him.

"Oh, I know," he laughed. "I think that's what I miss the most about L.A."

"What? Our pervy parents?" I scoffed.

"No. Well, yes. I just mean that I miss the acceptance that y'all have for each other. I know it hasn't always been easy between you and them, Bella, but in the end, you know that your parents, that Edward, Jasper, and Alice's parents love you, support you. I just envy you, I guess."

"You have Robert and Anne."

Seth nodded. "We do, but they don't get it. They've learned to accept it, learned to get past the fact that it goes against what they feel is right, but they don't understand how I can be in love with Tanya, Ben, and Angela."

"They don't have to understand, Seth." I gave his hand a squeeze. "Be thankful for the fact that they're not letting their personal feelings stop them from loving you, Seth."

"I am," he murmured. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his hand out from under mine and grabbed my coffee cup. "Let me get you a refill."

"Thanks." I leaned back in my seat and watched him walk over and refill both our cups.

Placing my cup back in front of me, he sat back in his chair and looked down at the plans spread out on the table. "I know it wasn't easy for you to come back to Forks, Bella, but it means a lot that you're here." Seth looked up at me. "I love you. You know, in a 'you're my boss and best friend' kind of way."

"I love you, too." Standing up, I cradled my cup to my chest and walked around the table. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "And I'm glad I'm here, too."

Leaving Seth alone in the kitchen, I headed back upstairs to the guest room. When I walked in, I found Edward, Jasper, and Alice letting their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Alice as squeezed in between them, one hand wrapped around Jasper's cock, while her other was nestled in Edward's hair, while he was grinding himself against her. At the sound of the door closing, the three of them looked over at me, a mixture of lust and need on their faces.

"Come here," Alice purred, sliding her hand out of Edward's hair and reaching for me.

Unable to deny her anything, I set my cup on the top of the dresser and began stripping my clothes off. Climbing onto the bed, I found six hands caressing my body, three pairs of lips feasting on my skin, and more love than I'd ever felt before.

—IA—

"Shh," Angela giggled, leaning against Seth as the eight of us stumbled up the front steps of their house. "Don't want to wake the birds."

"The birds are too busy fucking," Tanya slurred, reaching around and grabbing Angela's ass. Angela moaned and crushed her mouth against her lovers. "You taste good, baby."

"Hmm, I do," Angela purred. "Especially on your tongue."

Seth and Ben moaned and opened the door, pushing them inside. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I followed. For the past five hours we'd been celebrating Seth's achievements. The state of Washington had announced two months ago that they were honoring Seth with an award based on one of his buildings, a reconstruction of a large hotel that had been turned into a historical monument.

"This house is too quiet," Ben exclaimed, walking over to their huge entertainment center and turning on the stereo.

The room was suddenly filled with slow, sensual music. Ben reached up and loosened his tie before slipping from around his neck and tossing it onto the couch. Angela and Tanya were already in each other's arms, their lips barely an inch away from the others as they dance. Behind me, Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, pressing the full length of his body against mine. He'd been touching me all night, just enough to have me aching with need, but not enough to push me over the ledge. He was teasing me, and I loved every minute of it.

"Jas," Alice moaned, and I looked over to find him holding her against him, his hands kneading her ass through her red dress.

Jasper caught me staring and smirked as he squeezed her cheeks harder.

I bit my lip, stopping myself from moaning out loud.

"Baby, you looked so good up there tonight," Ben growled and I turned to find him and Seth with their bodies pressed against each other's, hands roaming everywhere.

While they hadn't hidden how much they loved each other, Seth, Tanya, Ben, and Angela weren't usually so grabbing in front of other people. Of course, the large amount of alcohol the eight of us had consumed tonight helped. Well, all of us except Alice. She had voted herself to be our designated driver, saying that someone had to keep their head clear.

"You were fucking me all night with your eyes," Seth accused, sliding his hand down the front of Ben's pants. "You're so fucking hard. Do I make you hard like this?"

"Yes," Ben panted, shifting his hips toward his lover. "I need you."

Seth pressed his forehead against Ben's. "You have me."

Sliding his hand into Ben's, he dragged him toward the stairs with Tanya and Angela right behind him. They had already started undoing their clothes, almost as if they had forgotten that they had guests. Which they probably had, seeing as they were solely focused on each other.

"Let's take our party upstairs, baby," Edward whispered into my ear.

All I could was nod; the overwhelming urge to say fuck it and take them in the middle of the living room was too much. If we'd been at our house, then sure, but we weren't, and the last thing we needed was to get caught defiling the room. Not that I had any doubt that Seth, Tanya, Ben, and Angela hadn't already done that. They loved each other.

Edward pressed his body against mine once more before he lifted me up, tossed me over his shoulder, and took off upstairs. Behind us, I heard Alice and Jasper laughing as they followed. Edward opened the door to the guest room and nearly threw me into the bed. In a heartbeat, he was on top of me, stripping off my dress and exposing my body to him, Jasper, and Alice.

I felt vulnerable yet secure that they loved me despite the hell my body had been through over the last ten years. Between numerous stalkers and an accident that left me with a slight limp, they never stopped loving me, never stopped telling me how beautiful I was to them.

Edward leaned up on his knees and began to undo his shirt, but Jasper climbed onto the bed behind him, pushing his hands away.

"Mine," Jasper growled, gripping the two panels of his shirt and ripping them apart. Buttons when flying and Edward moaned. "Fuck me, you're sexy."

"Jas," Edward groaned, reaching behind him and grabbing his hips. "Touch me. Please, fucking touch me."

"I will," Jasper purred. "When I'm ready. Now shut the fuck up and let me take your clothes off."

Jasper wasn't one to normally be so forceful with anyone. Alice had removed all her clothes and climbed onto the bed next to me. Her hands roamed over my body until her fingers came into contact with my pussy. I moaned, lifting my hips toward her touch, but she pulled away from me.

"Ali, more!" I demanded, sounding like a needy whore. I was. I needed her. I needed Jasper. And I need Edward.

"I want to taste you." She giggled. "Can I taste you? Fuck you with my tongue?"

"Yes, please fuck me!" I begged.

Alice smiled as she rotated her body so that her pussy was hovering over my lips. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down, sliding my tongue into her pussy. "Jesus fuck, Bella!"

"Eat me, Ali," I growled, thrusting my hips toward. "Eat my pussy like it's the last time you'll ever taste it."

Alice didn't say anything as she leaned forward and began to lick my pussy. I could hear Edward and Jasper moaning, but I couldn't see them. Based on the groans coming from Edward, I would guess that Jasper was sucking his cock, bringing him to the edge but refusing to let Edward come. Alice wrapped her arms around my legs, pulling them further apart as she continued to devour me. I lapped at her clit, wanting to make her come for me. Her legs began to shake and I knew she was getting close, so I sucked her clit in between my teeth and gently bit down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she nearly screamed, grinding her pussy onto my tongue.

I licked and swallowed as much of her as I could before she was pulled off me. I barely had time to look up before Jasper was shoving his cock into my mouth. I moaned around him, causing him to cry out.

"Fuck, Bella!"

"She sucks good cock, doesn't she, baby," Edward purred and I felt him place his hands on my hips, lifting me off the bed.

"Yeah," Jasper breathed, fucking my mouth at a slow pace. "Just like you do."

"She taught me well," Edward laughed, rubbing the head of his cock up and down my pussy.

I slipped Jasper out of my mouth and looked over at him. "Get your cock inside of me now!"

"Now?" he asked, lifting one of his eyebrows. "You want me inside of you now."

"Yes," I snarled. "Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me now!"

"Then you better get to sucking Jasper's cock, baby. I want you to swallow his come for me."

I attacked Jasper's cock like a woman having her last meal. Taking him deep into my throat, I was thankful that years of sucking him and Edward off had caused my body to automatically know when they were inside of me, allowing me the freedom to take all of him in my mouth. Edward tightened his hands on my hips and slammed himself inside of me, causing me to shift upward a bit and take Jasper even further into my throat. I moved my hands to Jasper's ass, begging him with my touch to fuck my mouth.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned, setting his pace so that he was keeping in tune with Edward. It wasn't until he bent down over me that I saw Alice on the bed behind Jasper, strap on nestled between her legs and a bottle of lube in her hands. She winked at me before she lubricated the silicone dick and positioned herself at Jasper's ass. "Now, Alice, now!"

Without needing to be asked again, she pressed forward, filling him. He hardened in my mouth and I knew it wouldn't take much for him to come. I sucked harder, tilting my head back so that he filled my mouth and throat at a different angle. As his thrusts became more erratic, so did Edward's. Thrust after thrust they filled my mouth and pussy, until six, seven, eight more times, they still themselves, crying out as they came inside of me.

I swallowed every drop of Jasper's come, wanting to savor the taste of him on my tongue. Though he had found his release, Alice kept up her pace, panting and heaving as the straps rubbed against her pussy.

Edward pulled his cock out of me and I felt Jasper sucking my taste of him before delving into my pussy for more. My pleasured scream was muffled by the softening cock in my mouth as Jasper attacked my sensitive clit, making me come again. Finally, Alice found her climax and slipped out of Jasper.

The four of us collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, and covered in sweat, but smiling. After ten years as lovers, we could still manipulate each other's bodies.

—IA—

I was awoken the next morning when I heard Alice giggle. When I looked over, I saw her cuddled up next to Edward, their naked limbs wrapped around each other's and a look of pure happiness on their faces. They had such an easy love for one another. Throughout our ten year marriage, they were the glue that had kept us from falling apart.

"Keep it down over there, you two," Jasper groaned, tightening his arm around me. "Some of us are hung over."

"Not me," Edward boasted. "I feel great."

"Yeah, you do," Jasper laughed. "Especially wrapped around my cock, but that is beside the point. My head is pounding."

"Mine, too," I whined. "You're smart for not drinking last night, Ali," I groaned, burying my face in Jasper's chest. "My head feels like it's about to explode."

"I couldn't drink last night," she replied, and the three of us looked over at her.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

Alice smiled. "Because I'm pregnant."

**So, yeah, needless to say, I've decided to add a fourth story. Now, this is simply the prelude, which means the first real chapter will have a big time jump, but I always liked this for the start. I'm going to be working this into my update rotation, but I can't promise updates by a certain number of day. For those of you who know me, know that I've never written that way. **


	2. One

—ONE—

"MOM!" Miranda Joy yelled, the sound of her feet stomping down the stairs echoing through the house. I looked up from my seat at the kitchen table just in time to see the door open and the little black-haired, black-eyed girl come storming into the room, her hands on her hips and a fire in her eyes that reminded me of Alice. "Savvy locked me out of our room again!"

"I did not," Savannah argued, walking up behind Miranda and pushing her out of the way. Her long, wavy blond hair swayed across her back as she folded her arms in front of her chest, something that also reminded me of Alice.

"Uh huh," Miranda argued, glaring as her older sister. Three years younger than her sister, she had a lively spirit. "I knocked on the door for, like, ever before you let me in!"

"I gave you the two-minute warning, Randa," Savannah said, smirking. "You weren't in there and I needed to put my bra on."

"Why?" Jackson asked, pushing his way into the kitchen with Edison following.

"You ain't got no boobs," Edison added, laughing when his thirteen-year-old sister huffed.

"I do, too!" she yelled, her hands balling up in a fist, and I wondered if she would actually hit him. It wouldn't be the first time, or the last. "Mom!"

"Oh, lord," I grumbled, pushing away from the table and picking up my coffee cup. "Everyone, just calm your butts." Taking a breath, I turned to Jackson and Edison, who at fifteen towered over me by several inches. Where Jackson's hair was still pitch-black, Edison's hair had lightened, and there was a blond tint to it. "Apologize."

"Oh, come on, Mom, that was funny," Edison grumbled.

"What was funny?" Jasper asked, pushing his way into the kitchen. Before any of our children could share their stories, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a searing kiss, causing all of them to groan and rush out of the kitchen. Laughing, he leaned away. "Works every time."

"That it does, baby, that it does," I murmured, placing my hand on his chest. The years had been good to Jasper. At forty-seven, he still had the ability to bring me to my knees, which he did as often as he could. Tall and gorgeous, he had blond-hair and bright blue eyes, a toned body, and the stamina of a man half his age, which I took advantage of as often as I could.

"What were they arguing about this time?" he asked, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out an empty coffee cup. "Can I refill your cup?"

"Please," I said, holding mine out to him. "And the usual bullshit. Savannah was being mean to Miranda, and the boys were teasing Savannah."

He smiled and took it, filling it with coffee before handing it back to me. "Are you okay? You were up early."

I sighed. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

Jasper nodded and filled his cup before he turned and looked at me. "They're going to be okay."

"I know," I whimpered, hating the way my emotions were seeping out of me. "I just can't believe that they're actually leaving."

"They're eighteen, Beautiful," Jasper said, sliding his hand over my hip. "And they're just going to San Francisco. Not like we'll never see them again."

"Logically, I know that," I whispered as the door to the kitchen opened again. I looked back, finding Edward, Alice, Mackenzie, and Whitley standing there, the latter two with wide smile and nearly vibrating with excitement. However, when they saw the tears filling my eyes, they sighed, shared a look, and walked over to me, each of them wrapping an arm around me. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Mackenzie murmured. "Mom, we've talked about this."

"I know." I took a deep breath. "I just worry. You know me."

"Yeah, we do," Whitley laughed, her short, auburn hair cradled around her face and her green eyes sparkled. "We'll call, like, every day."

"And we're coming home, like, almost every weekend," Mackenzie added, her dirty-blond hair, falling over her shoulder. Like me, she had dark-brown eyes.

"No, you won't," I said with a sigh. "You're going to get there and find out just how awesome college life is, and forget about your old, weepy mom."

"Never," they giggled together.

"Sissy, tell Savvy to stop locking me out of our room," Miranda demanded, squeezing around Edward and Alice, who were snuggled together as they watched our oldest two daughters soothe my frazzled nerves.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder, leading her out of the room. Whitley gave me a look before she followed, leaving me, Jasper, Edward, and Alice alone. I was being silly, that much I knew, but letting my girls go to college was harder than I ever thought possible. Hell, letting any of my babies leave the house was often harder than I thought it would be. I'd seen the horrors, felt the pain when people stole what wasn't theirs, and constantly worried about them.

"It's okay to be sad," Alice said, smiling. Like me, Alice was forty-four. A few years back, she'd cut her black hair into a stylish-pixie cut, that looked beautiful on her. I still wore my hair long, though I'd had to cover a few gray hairs over the last few years.

"If it helps, we're barely hanging on, baby," Edward said, sliding his arm around Alice's waist and tilting his head toward Alice. "I saw tears in her eyes while we were loading the girls' car."

"You did not," Alice scoffed, but when lifted an eyebrow, she sighed. "Okay, you did. Not like you didn't have them, either, love."

"I did," he admitted. "Seems like it was just yesterday that I was changing their diapers."

I laughed at the same time I heard, "MOM!" echoed by all six of our children.

Alice and I shared a look before we walked out of the kitchen, the site before us causing both of us to groan. Miranda was sobbing on the floor, while Savannah had Edison in a headlock, Whitley had Jackson pressed against the wall by pressing her finger in the throat, and Mackenzie was trying to get Miranda to stop crying.

"What in the world is going on out here?" Alice asked, shaking her head. "Savvy, release your brother." She did with a pout and glare in Edison's direction. "Whit, step away from Jack, and Randa, stop crying."

"But, Mommy," Miranda whined, pointing a shaky finger at Edison. "He said Whit and Mack were leaving and never coming home!"

With those twelve words, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I shifted our eyes to Edison, whose mouth was hanging wide open. Clearly, he didn't expect his youngest sister to rat him out, which was ridiculous. I loved Miranda, but she was a tattle-tale.

"I did not," Edison sputtered.

"Yes, you did," Savannah growled. "Dude, you know how Randa gets when you start that crap."

"Hey!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever, I'm sorry," Edison grumbled, clearly not convinced that he'd said or done anything wrong.

I shook my head. He and Jackson loved to antagonize their sisters. One would think they'd realize it was a bad idea seeing as they were outnumbered, but they didn't. "Okay, no more of that talk. Mack and Whit will be home all the time," I lied.

We all knew they'd realize how much they loved college life and thrive. My girls were amazing. They'd graduated in early June at the top of their classes, and had received full scholarships to the University of California in Berkeley, making both Alice and I proud that they were going to our alma mater. They'd be starting their freshman years with nearly a dozen college credits.

I glanced down at my watch and sighed as I looked over at Mackenzie and Whitley. "You'd better get going. Traffic out of the city is going to be horrible."

Sharing another look, they walked over and wrapped their arms around me, knowing that their departure would be hardest on me. While we'd never come out and told them about how I'd been kidnapped and raped when they were five years told, I suspected they knew. They were especially protective of me, always reassuring me that they were okay, good about calling when they were going to be late, and always being honest with us.

"We love you, Mom," Whitley whispered, turning and kissing my cheek.

"I love you, too," I murmured.

Taking a step back, I allowed Edward, Jasper, and Alice the chance to hug our girls, reminding them to be careful on the drive to San Francisco, and to call when they got there. Blinking back their tears, Whitley and Mackenzie promised before they walked around the couches and hugged their brothers and sisters, all of whom had sobered up and were trying very hard not to let their emotions show. Well, expect for Miranda. She was sobbing. Her attachment to her sisters was strong.

Born at twenty-nine weeks, Miranda Joy was our miracle baby. Alice's pregnancy had seemed normal until suddenly, she climbed out of bed one Sunday morning and her water had broken. We rushed her to the hospital, where Esme informed us that Miranda was making her entrance into the world. Her lungs were under-developed and she spent nearly two months in the hospital before we were allowed to bring her home. Now, ten years later, and you'd never guess that she had such a rough start in life. Smart and beautiful, she had a wonderful heart and loved her family.

Like with all our children, we didn't know whether Edward or Jasper was her father until Esme got the results of her paternity test two days after she was born. In the end, Jasper had been Miranda's birth father, but like with all of them, Edward and Jasper were dad and Alice and I were mom.

"Don't leave me, Sissy," Miranda sobbed, wrapping her arms around Mackenzie and Whitely. They frowned and looked over at us, silently pleading with us to help. But before Alice, Edward, or Jasper could move, I stepped past all of them and pulled Miranda into my arms, rubbing her back, and soothing away her tears. "I'm gonna miss them, Mommy."

"Me too, Randa," I whispered. "Me too."

We followed Mackenzie and Whitley out of the house, the eight of us standing on the porch and watching as they climbed into the red BMW convertible that Carlisle, Esme, William, and Catherine had bought for them when they turned sixteen. With a wave back toward us, Mackenzie started the car, pulled out of the driveway, and drove way, taking a piece of my soul with them.

"Well," Edward said, clapping his hands together and causing all of us to look over at him. "It's time for us to go, too."

Grumbling, Edison and Jackson walked into the house, coming back a moment later with their backpacks up on their shoulders, and Savannah and Miranda's in their hands. The boys were starting their first year of high school and I worried about them having to live in the shadows of their older sisters, who had flourished. Unlike Mackenzie and Whitley, who were the prefect balance of spirit and calmness, Edison and Jackson were both shy and quiet, unless you really knew them.

Sliding my hand around Jackson's arm, I led him down the front porch to the suburban. "You have paint on your neck, by the way."

"Ah, man," he grumbled, bringing his other hand up and trying to rub it off. "Did I get it?"

"No," I laughed. "But that's okay. Girls love artists. They'll think you're sensitive."

"Mom!" he groaned, trying to pull away from me, but I laughed, tightening my grip.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Whatever," he scoffed, opening the back passenger door and tossing his backpack inside. He turned and looked at me. "Do you think this weekend you and I could go down to the beach and take some pictures? Ms. H wants me to try some stills and I thought maybe taking some photos of the beach would help me see everything better."

"I'm sure we can find an hour somewhere in our busy schedule," I told him.

Jackson was five when I caught him in my studio. He had one of my blank canvases leaned up against the wall and was using his fingers to paint. While it wasn't the most amazing painting I'd ever seen, I saw a light in his eyes, one that had been in mine when I was little girl. We made a deal that he wouldn't come into my studio without asking and I'd teach him to paint. He had a real passion, and a brilliant eye for detail. Four years ago, I'd enrolled him in a summer art program at UCLA, and the teacher was so amazed by his work that she offered to give him private lessons. I was nervous at first, afraid that she was a predator and looking to hurt my son. I allowed him to take the lessons, but only if she taught me, as well. It didn't take but a few sessions to see that she was harmless. While my schedule had prevented me from being able to continue taking the lesion with Jackson, he always shared his work with me, asking my opinion. I loved that we had that bond together.

Edison, on the other hand, hadn't found his passion in life yet. Or maybe he had. He was an athlete, and loved to place soccer. He'd spent all summer working out, trying to become stronger and quicker in hopes of making the schools soccer team. I worried that he'd be disappointed if, as a freshman, he didn't make the cut. He always took loss to personally.

"Daddy, it's not fair!" Miranda whined. "Why can't I sit in the front?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw her glaring at Savannah, who was smirking as she walked to the front, passenger seat. Savannah had taken after Alice and found a love of dance. She started ballet lessons when she was three, at the same studio that Mackenzie and Whitley had when they were five. However, unlike her sisters, who had given up lessons after a couple of years, Savannah fell love with dancing. Tall, with long legs, she had a dancer's body, too.

Edward sighed. "Because you're not old enough," he told Miranda, as he probably did every time he took her somewhere. Miranda was five when she begged Edward to teach her how to play the piano, which he did. The first few months were horrible. She couldn't hit the right notes, yet not for a lack of practicing. However, Edward never gave up on her and before long, she was playing beautifully.

He caught my eyes, giving me a wink.

"Dad!" Savannah exclaimed. "Stop!"

"Nope," he laughed, holding the door open for Miranda. "She's my woman, and I'll wink if I want to."

"That's right, babe," Jasper laughed, sliding his arms around my waist and nuzzling the side of my neck.

"Ew!" Savannah, Miranda, Edison, and Jackson cried out.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I laughed as they climbed into the car, muttering about us embarrassing them and how we enjoyed it. It was true, of course. We did enjoy it. The passion we felt for each other hadn't waned. If anything, it had only increased over time, and I felt my cheeks flush pink as I thought about the night before and the way my lovers had touched my body.

"Jesus fuck, she's blushing," Alice groaned, sliding her arm around my waist. "We'd better get our asses moving before we all end up being late."

"I'll meet you there," Edward said, rushing back around to the driver's side. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jasper, Alice, and I called out together, causing him to laugh.

Waving the kids goodbye, the three of us waited until Edward had driven away before we climbed into my car and headed to work. Since all the kids were in school, Edward had decided it was time for him to come back to Cullen Architecture. It was hard at first, trying to find the balance between work and family. Hell, sometimes I still found myself focusing more on my work than I did my children, but my lovers were there to pull me back and keep me from losing my focus again. The four of us alternated who took the kids to school, though usually Edward or Jasper took them.

Half an hour later, the three of us were sitting around the conference table with Carlisle, Embry, and the rest of my employees. Shifting my eyes to the clock as the door to the room opened and Edward walked in, giving me an apologetic smile and taking his seat next to Jasper, I stood up.

"Okay, we have a lot to cover today, so let's get started," I began, shifting my attention over to Tia Sinclair. "Let's start with your division."

Nodding, she stood up as I sat down. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward looking at me and when I turned to him, he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. I barely managed to stifle my gasp, but he was being cruel. Suddenly, a foot nudged my leg and I looked to my left, finding Carlisle smirking. Grimacing, I ignored him, knowing that he took too much pleasure in my embarrassment.

Carlisle and I were still close, probably closer than most people would find acceptable. Our bond had only been strengthened in the last ten years since he and Esme married William and Catherine on Ilha Grande. At almost seventy, I worried about Carlisle, though. Several times over the years, he'd talked about retiring, but he never did, and I knew why. He'd once made me a promise to help me, and in his eyes, he hadn't fulfilled that promise yet.

"And that's about it, I guess," Tia said, turning her attention to me. "Every project is on time and budget, and I'm really hoping it stays that way."

"Good, good," I mumbled, clearing my throat and leaning forward in my seat. "Let's move on to hotels."

By the time the staff meeting was over, Edward had teased me to the point that I was ready to strip him naked and have my way with him in front of everyone. Jasper was nearly shaking with laughter by how many times I blushed, and Alice was glaring at both of them. I dismissed the meeting, gathered my binder, and nearly ran down to my office, closing the door behind me and slumping down in my chair.

"Oh, honey, you're as red as a lobster," Carlisle teased, and I looked over to the set of doors that connected our offices. In the thirteen plus years that we'd had them, we'd never closed them.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

He laughed, a smile still tugging on the corners of his lips. "Did Mack and Whit get off okay?"

I nodded.

"Did you cry?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Like a baby," I admitted. "It's just hard, you know?"

He inhaled a deep breath before he pushed off the doorframe and sat on the other side of my desk. "I do, but they're gonna be all right."

I leaned forward, placing my elbow on the desk. "I had another nightmare last night."

Carlisle tensed, as he always did when I shared my nightmares with him. Thirteen years had passed since we found ourselves locked in hell, and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't feel a shiver in my spine at the memories that haunted me.

"I haven't had one in months," I told him. "But last night, I couldn't help but think about what all could go wrong, about Jacob and Alex and Demetri, and all the men out there like them."

"I'll admit that I've had a few thoughts about it, too," he said. "But what was it that Jane said? Um, something about letting our fears hold them back."

I smiled. After Savannah was born, Jane agreed to let Carlisle and I attend therapy together, realizing that we both needed to heal together. "She said if we let our fears keep them from blossoming, then we're not any better than the monsters inside our heads, that we have to allow them the chance to live their lives to the fullest without being afraid of every shadow we see."

"Yeah," he murmured, standing up. "I'm gonna miss them, Bella."

"Me too," I whispered.

Carlisle walked into his office and a few minutes later, I heard him talking to Esme on the phone. Smiling, I pushed away from my desk and walked out of my office. The door to Edward and Jasper's office was open, which meant they were in with Alice. I stepped into her office, causing all three of them to look over at me and smile.

Closing the door behind me, I brought my hand up to the first button on my shirt, smirking at the way all three of them inhaled sharply. "You know, it's not nice to tease."

"So you've told us," Alice purred, her hands sliding down the front of the silk blouse she wore. Slipping it off, she threw it onto the floor, causing all of us to look at her breasts. God, they were amazing. Even after three babies, and almost thirty years, I loved her breasts. "You have too many clothes on, lover."

"So we do," Edward growled, pulling furiously on the buttons on his shirt.

In a frenzy the four of us were naked and Alice had me sitting on top of her drafting table, her arms wrapped around her thighs, and my mouth sucking on my pussy. Jasper and Edward were locked in a passionate kiss, their hands clutching against each other, their cocks hard and demanding attention.

"Come here," I cried out, reaching for them.

They tore themselves away from each other and walked over to me, standing so that Edward was on my left and Jasper was on my right. I wrapped my hands around their cocks, stroking them while shifting my hips toward Alice's mouth, needing and wanting to touch them, to suck them, to fuck them. Sliding two fingers inside of me, Alice stood up and kissed me. The taste of myself on her lips sent me over the edge and I felt my body shake as my orgasm washed over me.

In a heartbeat, Jasper had Alice bent over the table while pounding away at her from behind and Edward had moved so that he stood in front of me, his hands grabbing my thighs as he pressed himself into me.

"Fuck," we hissed together.

Starting out slowly, he began to move, pulling all the way out before slamming himself into me again. I bit my lip to keep from screaming for him to fuck me harder. The last thing I needed was for the rest of the floor to hear us having sex, not that they would be surprised. Over the last nineteen years since we've been together, there wasn't much our about our relationship that hadn't made its way into the office gossip pool. Most of them had stopped caring a long time ago. It was only the new people, the interns and junior architects, that seemed shocked every time they realized that the four of us were married.

"God, baby, you feel so fucking good," Edward groaned, his eyes shifting from mine down to where his cock was filling me. "Come for me, Bella. I can't hold off."

"I'm close," I moaned, snaking my hand between us and pressing my thumb against my clit. Edward growled as my fingers grazed him, and his hips stilled as he found his release, pulling me over the edge with him. A moment later, Alice and Jasper came together and the four of us looked at each other and laughed.

"Something's never change," I laughed, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around Edward.

"And they never will," Alice cooed, laying her head on Jasper's chest.

**Thank you so much for the reviews over the Prelude. Now, let me recap the children for you. Whitley Hope is the oldest. She's eighteen and her parents are Alice and Edward. Mackenzie Faith is next. She's also eighteen and her parents are Bella and Jasper. Edison Allen is fifteen, and his parents are Bella and Edward. Jackson Anthony is also fifteen, born just two months after his brother, and his parents are Alice and Jasper. Savannah Grace is thirteen, and her parents are Bella and Edward. Miranda Joy is ten. Her parents are Alice and Jasper. Got it? Good. **

**Now, let's talk about the rest of the children. Emmett, Rosalie, Garrett, and Kate have two: Jonah, who is eighteen and belongs to Garrett and Rose, and Jocelyn, who is seventeen and belongs to Garrett and Kate. Clayton is the adopted son of Jared and Embry, and he's also eighteen. Still deciding if there will be another child for them or not. Caleb belongs to Ben and Angela, who are in a poly relationship with Seth and Tanya. Caleb is nineteen, almost twenty.**

**Edward and Jasper are forty-seven, Alice and Bella are forty-four.**


End file.
